The Path of a True Nobody
by wrathofnerds
Summary: Contains spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3d. We know how Xigbar gained his seat on the true organization, but we don't know how Saïx did. This is a fic explaining how I think it went down, from the pov of Axel. This fic attempts to follow canon where it can, but that isn't always true. Enjoy.


Author's Note Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so could you guys go through and see what kind of things I did well and which I completely blew. If you don't mind to drop a review or send me a PM, I will read both. I'm hoping this becomes a multi-chap, but it all depends on if I run out of steam or not. I'd like to thank my awesome editor **Patatachip**. This sprang from a conversation in Kingdom Hearts 3d between Sora and Xigbar about the latter's decision to be on Team Evil. In that vein, I decided to write such a tale for Saïx explaining his role in all of this. *Raises goblet* Here's to a fine write, a fine read, and a fine wine

Lea woke up in Twilight Town though he didn't know it was called that yet. His long-term friend Isa was standing just a few feet away leaning against a tree. Isa was looking into the forest opposite the wall Lea was leaning against. Lea turned around and saw a fanciful mansion with many windows and a courtyard. Along with these, was a locked gate.

"Guess we ain't going that way," Lea said, smirking at his companion. Lea humphed and readjusted his blue coat. Its most noticeable part was the large yellow full moon sewn on the front. "Hey, Isa," Lea began, "why did we become these...things we are now? I couldn't let you go so I changed, too.

"Lea, I'm not really sure what we are, but, without my heart, I feel more free then I have in years. I'm sure you feel the same," Isa calmly explained.

"Yeah, I know, but still its such a huge step. What even are we 'cause without hearts we cannot be people, right?" Lea wasn't sure what he felt or even what he really was, but he was sure that he wasn't human anymore. He could tell because of the vague hollowness in his chest, almost as if his heart was really ripped out.

At that moment, an inky black portal opened up and a tall figure stepped out. It was wrapped in a black cloak with a hood casting shadows over any defining characteristics. After he stepped fully through, the portal closed with a whoomp.

"Welcome to a new life, gentlemen. A life of freedom from such pain as that emotions will bring. My name is Xemnas and I, too, have, like the both of you. I stand before you unbound by those pesky things called emotions. I stand a Nobody," the cloaked figure sad in a deep voice, clearly a guy. He threw back his hood to reveal a head of gray hairs sticking in a number of directions.

"Well, nice to meet ya, I'm Lea. And the mopy guy over there is Isa. Got it memorized?" Lea stated motioning towards his less-inviting friend.

"Do you need to say that to every stranger you meet, Lea?" Isa quipped

"Hey, it's my catchphrase. Also, it's considered polite to talk to people you talk to you first. So, lighten up. Hey, Xemnas, why'd you come out here anyway. Obviously, it wasn't for the company," Lea said chuckling.

"I came because I see great potential for the two of you. Together the three of us can achieve great things. But, it can only come to pass if you join with my Organization," Xemnas said ignoring the last question.

"Okay, it sounds like a great idea. It'll get me remembered, living on in the hearts of everyone I meet, present company excluded. What you say Isa? Why not accept the offer of the nice, crazy man in the coat? Hey what's the worst that could happen, right?" Lea laughed. At this point, Lea was seriously willing to accept Xemnas' offer of rebirth and new purpose. As a kid, Lea had faced nothing but misery. His first memories were of the tragic fire that claimed his parents' lives. Cause of it, he had to get tough or die.

Xemnas walked toward the both of them and lifted his arms. "In that case, I give you new purpose in this life. No longer shall you be called by those old names as they only fit the old you, the one without purpose. Now you have chosen to renounce them and reach great heights. Step forward and kneel for your name. Lea easily complied. He was done this. He wanted to be someone new.

"I submit to you, my Lord," Lea easily said, kneeling in the soft grass at Xemnas' feet. He decides to be more formal with Xemnas due to the power he seemed to wield so easily and also the nature of the oath he was going to be taking.

"Your friend has taken to this rite How say you to my offer, Isa?"

"If Lea is getting starting this fool's errand, I guess I have to watch out for him. I accept your offer," with that Isa knelt beside Lea, "my Lord"

"Then I do name you members of the organization. Sworn to rebuke those who would shackle you with their petty morality. For they are doomed as they can not accept true greatness. Do you accept?"

"We accept," the two initiates intoned.

"Then I name you both." With that Xemnas summoned a set of letters in front of both of them. Each spelled out the initiate's respective name. Xemnas waved his hand and the letters began to spin. After a few seconds he shot his hand forward and an "X" materialized in between the scrambled letters.

Xemnas turned to Isa, "From this day until the day you expire, you shall be known as **Saïx**. Now raise your head and speak your name aloud for all to know that you have forsaken the old you and what was binding you. Do you begin the journey of a true Nobody."

"I am Saïx, I begin the journey of a true Nobody." With that Saïx stood up and seemed to stand a little taller, as if he really was a lighter person because he had gotten rid of the last shackle related to his heart.

With that, Xemnas turned to Lea and began the rite again. "From this day until the day you expire, you shall be known as** Axel**. Now raise your head and speak your name aloud for all to know that you have forsaken the old you and what was binding you. Do you begin the journey of a true Nobody."

Axel stood up and spoke the binding words, "I am Axel. I begin the journey of a true Nobody." Xemnas smiled upon his two newest associates. "Friends" seemed to nice considering he was planning to force them to become part Xehanort, maybe "sacrifices" better explained their new fate. "The rite has a second part, claim for yourself a weapon for which you will use to fight our enemies. I will then empower it with pure nothingness. With this new power, it will become psychically linked with you and you may summon it at any time. This weapon will also grow with you, changing as you change."

"Well that's easy for Isa - I mean Saïx - and me, we already got weapons before we "transubstantiated" as you call it," Axel joked. Axel was actually a little nervous about his slip-of-the-tongue because it showed that he hadn't truly turned his back on his old self. He could feel that if he wanted to fit in with the next boss, he needed to shout out that old part of him and accept his new destiny. Axel continued, "I have my chakram I've been training with for a few years now. They're already almost an extension of me, so having 'em pop up whenever I need 'em would be great."

With that Axel pulled out two chackrams from his pocket. They were both simple silver wheels with four spikes spaced evenly apart. "As you named me so, I think its only fair to name these beauties. I'll name them Eternal Flames for with them I wish to blaze on into eternity."

"Then I christen these weapons of yours the Eternal Flame. Weapons to complete their owner. Never shall they be out of reach for you, Axel." With that Xemnas shot out four streams of energy. Two went to each blade. The two streams were black and white. After a flash of grey around the two chakrams.

They were show to have changed they had gained longer blades along the rim. Also four more like them grew in. The silver rim had also gained a red paint job. Also, smaller rings had formed inside the main ring. Finally, the grip in the middle had become a simple black cross. Axel flicked them both once with glee in his eyes.

He then threw them towards the tree line. The right hand chakram burried itself in an oak in the forest. The left hand chakram flew towards the same tree but reversed course by magic and returned at the same speed to Axel's hand. Axel caught it lightly and lowered it.

"I like what you've done with 'em, boss. Really makes my job easier," Axel said as the right hand chakram reappeared in his open hand, "really makes it easier to find 'em." With that Axel dismissed the pair of blades. "Isa, you want your club to get the same treatment, it really simplifies fighting."

"Fine, Axel I will try it," Saïx deadpanned. Axel suddenly realized that Saïx had taken to his new name and Lea's new name with such ease, almost too easily, as if he always wanted to turn his back on the past.

Then, Saïx pulled the referenced club off his back. It was a unique piece of artistry. It was a family heirloom. It was intended to wielded reverse-grip with a long handle and a small spike at the top to help balance its weight. It was symmetrical down the middle. It had a white finish around the whole blade. This edging was used for most of the bludgeoning that the club was intended for. The middle section of the blade was a thick grey-ish metal that was light enough to be lifted by a grown man. Saïx lofted it front of him in a guard position. "As I was named, I name this weapon Lunatic for with it I will unleash on my enemies a furry of blows to punish them for their ignorance.

"Then I christen this weapon of yours Lunatic. A weapon to complete its owner. Never shall it be out of your reach, Saïx." With those words, Xemnas shot out two streams of black and white. They caused a flash of grey along the weapon. It now had a larger spike at the top. The edging had completely disappeared and was replaced by a blue semi-circle at the tip. It also gained sharp skipes along that semi-circle. The semi-circle was connected to the new blade by a yellow symbol with three spikes. The blade changed the most. A better term for it would be the stock of the weapon. It had changed from its previous blade shape into a much more stylized shape with multiple flares along it until finishing with a new handle guard. The only element that remained from its previous existence was the handle.

"If I might ask, why'd you name it Lunatic, Saïx?" Axel quipped. He actually was curious. He had known Isa and Saïx since their births and never seen his friend really lose it and go crazy, so why the name "Lunatic".

"It is Lunatic because when a fight demands every inch of me, I give it freely, even if that inch is my sanity. At that point, nothing will stop me unless my enemies lay crushed before me. That is why, old friend," Saïx calmly stated.

"Oh," was the response Axel gave. Axel was actually kind of frightened by his friends calm demeanor, it only made the threats more ominous for they weren't spoken out of rage, but pure conviction. With its naming over, Saïx flipped his weapon into a fighting stance and rushed at the nearest tree. He took three hard swings at it with the club. Saïx easily felled the tree. After the destruction, he returned to Axel's side and dismissed the club.

Xemnas cleared his throat to get the two initiates back on topic after their destruction of the local greenery. "There is final thing you must decide, then we will be done with the rite. You both will be given full control over one element. Which do you choose?"

Both Nobodies stood and pondered on this for a moment. Neither really had a good answer. Axel gave out a sigh and shook his head, "Can't come up with anything chief," Saïx also couldn't come up with anything and just shook his head.

"Wait, Axel, why not fire you're hotheaded enough for it," Saïx suggested.

"Cool, I go with fire then," Axel said to Xemnas. With that he summoned up his Eternal Flames which both appeared in a jet of fire.

"Hey Saïx, why don't you take the moon as an element. It's on your coat for pity's sake," Axel joked.

"Fine, it you want to make it a joke, I accept," Saïx stated, With those words, he called forth Lunatic in a flash of pale moonlight. The both of them turned to Xemnas and smiled because they had found their new place in the world.

"With these rites complete, I now give you the uniform of the Organization XIII: the black coat. Xemnas pulled out two black coats. "Also, I now give you a number to define you. Before you both pledged, six nobodies including myself pledged themselves to our cause. You will meet them.

Saix you are VII as you pledged yourself first. Axel you are VIII as you pledged yourself next. I am I and as you have most likely figured out, I am the leader of this Organization. We now go to your new home. The World That Never Was. Follow me." Without another word, Xemnas opened up another black portal and stepped through. Axel stepped through next, then Saïx followed him. The portal closed behind them with a whoomp. With that sound, Axel and Saïx began a new journey. That of a true Nobody.


End file.
